


Reignite

by Snowmane



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drawing, Kirkwall, Other, The Last Straw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmane/pseuds/Snowmane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing from my female mage Hawke after "The Last Straw". Highly inspired by Maluka's/Malufenix' song "Reignite".<br/>(Even if it is written for Mass Effect, not Dragon Age.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reignite

I hope this is right. The frontpage tells me the AO3 is an "archive for transformative fanworks, like fanfiction, fanart, fan videos (...)" and so forth but I haven't found any uploading options for drawings so far, so I'll just upload it this way. Hope you like it and feel free to tell me if I should move it somewhere else.  
I think the drawing itself is pretty self-explaining.  
It is heavily inspired by Maluka's/Malufenix' original fan song for Mass Effect, called "Reignite". It fits with Dragon Age, too, at least in my opinion.  
These are the lines that I tried to put into the drawing:  
 _"Hope can drown, lost in thunderous sound,_  
Fear can claim what little faith remains.  
But I carry strength from souls now gone  
They won't let me give in.

_(...) Crush my heart into embers  
And I will reignite."_


End file.
